Cinta Itu Apa?
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Menceritakan sebuah pertemuan untuk merayakan keberhasilan setelah mengalahkan pasukan Otsutsuki hingga menyebabkan perdebatan besar di antara dua wanita paling menakutkan di Konoha.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, OOC

…

Summary:

Menceritakan sebuah pertemuan untuk merayakan keberhasilan setelah mengalahkan pasukan Otsutsuki hingga menyebabkan perdebatan besar di antara dua wanita paling menakutkan di Konoha.

…

 **Cinta Itu Apa?**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy reading

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana seluruh _Shinobi_ sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka setelah pertempuran besar yang melibatkan sebagian _Shinobi_ melawan pasukan Otsutsuki terjadi. Semua orang berpesta, bersenang-senang tak terkecuali Sakura dan teman-temannya meskipun tidak semua ikut karena kesibukkan masing-masing.

Saat ini mereka berkumpul di kedai favorit mereka sewaktu remaja ditemani beberapa botol sake dan berbagai makanan yang terbuat dari olahan daging. Mereka menuangkan sake ke gelas masing-masing lalu bersulang untuk kemudian meminumnya. Suara gaduh dari orang-orang mabuk terdengar begitu keras namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh mereka.

"Hei apa kalian tahu cinta itu apa?" Naruto—Hokage ketujuh memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka karena ia penasaran saat Hinata—istrinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya menikahi wanita itu bukan karena cinta.

"Cinta adalah anugerah dari Tuhan yang diberikan secara spontan." Ino berseru heboh, menepuk sumpitnya di meja, menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak. Sepertinya wanita pirang itu tertarik dengan obrolan yang dibuka Naruto.

Sakura meletakkan piring kecil berisi daging yang telah matang di meja depan suaminya—Sasuke, sebelum ia angkat bicara. "Aku tidak setuju. Menurutku cinta itu adalah sahabat."

Ino mengeryit. "Sahabat? Mana mungkin."

"Tentu saja. Lagipula dari buku yang aku baca, cinta itu adalah sahabat. Kau saja yang tidak tahu." ledeknya terang-terangan membuat Ino berdecak kesal karena tak terima.

"Seandainya cinta itu sahabat kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan Naruto? Bukankah dia sahabatmu dibanding Sasuke yang yah… Kau tahu maksudku." Ino berujar dengan mata memutar. Wanita pirang itu masih tak terima dengan ledekan yang diterimanya dari Sakura. Di samping itu Sai—suaminya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istri dan mantan teman setimnya.

"Benar Sakura- _chan_ , seharusnya aku yang menikah denganmu." Naruto mengangguk begitu antusias menyetujui ucapan Ino. Bagaimana pun Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya, ia tidak mungkin melupakan perasaan itu begitu saja meskipun telah memiliki sebuah keluarga. Namanya juga cinta pertama.

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Bisa-bisanya pria yang telah memiliki istri dan dua orang anak berbicara seperti itu pada wanita lain. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak membuka suara, suaminya memang pendiam tapi jika seseorang menggoda Sakura secara terang-terangan setidaknya katakan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu," tiba-tiba, Sai membuka suara. "Menurutku cinta itu adalah—"

"Diam kau, Sai atau aku akan meremukan milikmu seperti gelas ini." ancam Sakura sembari menggemgam gelas kosong di tangannya hingga remuk ketika ia melihat gelagat Sai yang mencurigakan, karena Sakura paham dengan apa yang akan dikatakatan Sai selanjutnya, lihat saja wajah Ino yang tiba-tiba memerah. Mungkin jika Sai melanjutkan ucapannya cerita ini akan berlanjut ke tahap dewasa. Dan dengan polosnya pria berkulit pucat itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sakura melipatkan tangan di depan dada dengan dagu terangkat. "Pokoknya cinta itu adalah sahabat. Benarkan Sasuke- _kun_?" ujarnya sembari melihat ke arah suaminya—meminta persetujuan yang hanya diabaikan oleh Sasuke dengan melirik Sakura sekilas kemudian kembali memejamkan mata.

Ino tak kuat menahan tawa, wanita pirang itu memegang perutnya geli ketika melihat Sakura tak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari suaminya sendiri. Setelah puas tertawa, Ino mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata _aquamarine_ nya. "Lihat, bahkan suamimu tak setuju."

Sakura mendengus lalu menggebrak keras meja di depannya hampir patah. "Sudah kubilang cinta itu sahabat!"

"Cinta itu anugerah yang diberikan secara spontan!" teriak Ino sembari menggebrak meja tak mau kalah.

Sasuke menghela napas, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan mengingat Sakura dan Ino adalah dua wanita yang sangat menyeramkan dan ia tidak mau mati mengenaskan di tempat seperti itu. Lagipula Sai seperti Inojin—anaknya yang takut dengan kemarahan Ino.

Suara gaduh dari tempat mereka terdengar semakin ribut dibandingkan tadi. Semua pengunjung menoleh serempak ke asal suara karena merasa terganggu dengan keributan besar yang terjadi. Namun pengunjung-pengunjung itu tak berani menegurnya karena kelompok itu adalah para pahlawan Konoha ditambah Naruto yang seorang Hokage.

Sementara Ino dan Sakura semakin menjadi-menjadi. Keadaan semakin kacau, pemilik kedai malang itu pun hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati agar kedai miliknya tidak hancur. Piring, gelas pecah berserakan dimana-mana, meja pun telah patah berkeping-keping. Hingga akhirnya suara Sasuke membuat mereka terdiam seketika.

"Sakura…"

"Ap—"

CUP

Suaminya—Sasuke mencium tepat di bibir Sakura sontak membuat para pengunjung berteriak histeris melihat kejadian itu tak terkecuali para wanita yang iri setengah mati. Kemudian pria tampan itu melepaskan pagutan di bibir Sakura lalu menatap sembari memegang dagu istri merah mudanya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum angkat bicara. "Kau tahu? Cinta itu adalah kau dan aku." katanya dengan suara dalam membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura. Kemudian ia berbisik dengan suara menggoda. "Kita lanjutkan yang kemarin malam." lalu ia membawa tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya untuk segera pulang meninggalkan kedai itu.

Sakura tersenyum hangat melihat wajah Sasuke. Saat ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Suaminya benar, cinta bukanlah sahabat. Tapi cinta adalah seperti dirinya dan Sasuke yang saling menerima, menyayangi dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Cinta membuat perasaan mereka selalu terhubung meskipun jarak memisahkan, cinta tak bisa diungkapkan dengan sebuah kalimat, karena cinta adalah dia—Sakura dan Sasuke.

…

Sementara itu Ino, Sai dan Naruto menganga melihat kepergian sepasang suami istri yang baru saja membuat pertunjukan tak terduga di hadapan mereka bertiga. Mereka masih tidak percaya jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke berani melakukan itu di hadapan semua orang secara terang-terangan.

"Itu… Sasuke 'kan?"

Mungkin mereka tidak tahu jika pria beranak satu yang selalu terlihat dingin itu memang begitu manis jika bersama istrinya—Haruno Sakura.

.

.

TAMAT

…

A/N: Sebelumnya kami sangat berterima kasih kepada semua yang selama ini telah memberikan dukungan pada kami, tapi kami mohon maaf karena belum sempat membalas semua _review_ dari kalian di fict-fict kami sebelumnya. Kesibukan kami di dunia _real_ benar-benar menyita waktu kami. T_T #Sungkem

Tapi kami sangat bersyukur selalu bisa mempersembahkan sebuah fict SasuSaku setiap harinya *meskipun bolong-bolong* Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya Minna~~ *pelukcium*

…

Salam

SasuSaku


End file.
